


Revelations, Joy, Sorrow

by Roboapollo



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Human / mecha, Xenophilia, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/pseuds/Roboapollo
Summary: Thundercracker and Marissa having a moment together after the Unicron event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Unicron in IDW’s 1.0 Transformers’ comic run. Please read the comic before reading this fic.

The universe had nearly been destroyed. Everyone had lost someone, something in the final battle. Recovering from that massive scale of loss took time. Even though he didn’t say it, Marsissa could tell that Thundercracker was deeply hurt by the loss of his trinemate, Starscream.

“We were brothers,” Thundercracker told her, staring off into the distance. “We had a bond, Star, Warp and I. We could sense each other across it, know the other’s feelings. And now it’s been broken.”

Marissa let Thundercracker talk. She knew he needed her to listen. Sitting next to him, she placed her hand on his side. “TC…” she trailed off, looking at him. She couldn’t even imagine losing someone that she had known for millions of years. “Star saved us all.”

He looked down at her, and smiled. “You’re right. I knew he was still the good bot I had bonded with all those years ago, deep down. The bond wasn’t very strong at the end. The three of us had grown apart... I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” He asked, turning to her.

“It’s fine. You lost someone important to you.”

“You always know what to say to make me feel better.” He moved his arm down, pressing a servo gently against Marissa’s shoulder. She looked up, his face growing serious.

“Marissa, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Mouth growing dry, Marissa’s heart pounded in her chest. “TC?”

He turned his body, fully facing her. “During the final battle with Unicron, I was willing to die and fought the hardest I ever have. I wanted to make sure you and Buster were safe, would be ok.” He paused, his crimson optics looking at her. “When I thought I was going to perish, all I could think about was never seeing you again, and you being sad. I had to make it back home to be with you. Marissa, I love you…” 

Marissa looked at Thundercracker, the big seeker jet bot that was such a dork. Somehow he had grown on her, with his attempts at writing screenplays, his eagerness for a second chance at a new life on Earth, his humor. She knew that he had a crush on her for a long time. At first, she was annoyed by it because of it making work more complicated but over time she thought it was cute—that he was cute. She always knew that she could trust him to be there when she needed him. 

Taking her silence for rejection, he bit his lower lip, “Sorry, I wanted you to know-“

“TC,” Marissa interrupted. She grabbed one of his servos, and squeezed it softly, smiling up to him. “Thank you..” she kissed the servo. “I…feel the same about you.”

Thundercracker’s eyes grew wide with joy. “Really?! Oh thank Primus!” He grinned, picking her up. He pulled her close to his face, kissing the top of her head. 

Laughing, Marissa placed her hands on his face. “You missed.”

“What?” He turned to ask. She had leaned in close, kissing him on his lower lip. Thundercracker was surprised, but gently leaned into her kiss, pulling her close to him. 

After several moments, she pulled away, smiling. He had a huge beaming smile on his face. “That was so much better than what the movies make it out to be.”

“It usually is.” He pressed his lips against her again. Marissa could hear Thundercracker’s engine reeve as she kissed him back. After a few moments, Thundercracker pulled away, nuzzling his face against Marissa.

“Would it be alright if I showed you my spark?” Thundercracker asked, blushing. 

Marissa nodded. She knew about spark bonding from conversations with Jazz in the past. Thundercracker had adopted a lot of human customs, but he was still cybertronian and had needs.

Placing Marissa and Buster on a ledge, he unlatched his chest, his red spark pulsing brightly, casting red light in the room. Marissa stared at it. “Beautiful,” she responded, cursing inside for not thinking of something more elaborate. Her words had the desired effect of Thundercracker appearing to be even happier. “I know we can’t sparkbond, but my spark is yours.”

“I don’t know what to say… thank you.” She placed her hands over her heart, looking at him. 

They laid there for the rest of the evening, Thundercracker falling into a peaceful recharge, with Marissa and Buster laying on him. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thundercracker looked at Marissa sleeping. He couldn’t believe that she loved him. The elated feeling of joy bounded in his spark chamber. He felt that his spark would soar from the joy he felt. 

He knew enough about humans that there were certain deeds involving romantic relationships. Some of it seemed similar to cybertronians, such as the interfacing part, but sparksharing was non existent. He flushed at the thought of interfacing… he had, of course spent time researching the topic. He went over his options: mass displacement (making himself smaller), holoform, or getting creative. He hadn’t practiced mass shifting yet, but he did have a holoform created, who was rather handsome. He hoped Marissa liked how his holoform looked. The last time she saw it she made some comment that it looked too fake. He sighed. They would figure this out together. 

Marissa stirred, her hair falling in her face. Thundercracker lifted a servo, gently brushing the hair out of her face. Buster snuggled closer to Marissa, curled in ball. “Nnnn” Marissa said, eyes fluttering open. Her gaze was met with crimsion optics. 

“Good morning,” Thundercracker chimed, leaning in to kiss her head. She pushed herself up, one of Thundercracker’s hands resting on her back. “Morning TC,” she smiled, grabbing his servo. 

Buster whined, causing them both to turn to her. “She must need to go pee,” Thundercracker stated. “Time to let her out.” He kissed Marissa one more time before putting her and Buster down. Standing up, he walked Buster to the door, going outside with her so she could relieve herself. Marissa chuckled. She never imagined that she’d be in love with an alien bot who had a pet dog. Turning away she went to go use the human sized washroom Thundercracker added in. She heard Thundercracker and Buster come back inside. 

Stepping out of the washroom, she noticed that Thundercracker looked to be asleep again. 

“Hey Marissa.”

Marissa turned around. A male human stood there, petting buster. He was tall, looked like several different movie stars, with dark hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue button up shirt.

“What do you think of my new holoform?” He asked, turning around in a circle. 

“Well, it’s...an improvement. Did you model it after someone in particular?”

“Yeah, I did a bunch of research to pick out the design.” He walked towards her, flashing a bright white smile. He took her hand, kissing it. 

Marissa flushed, not used to someone treating her this way. “Ummm..”

“Am I doing this wrong?” Thundercracker asked, growing concerned.

“No, TC, I haven’t dated anyone in awhile so I’m not used to this treatment,” Marissa explained. She moved close, hugging him. “You’re doing well,” she said, burying her face in his chest.

“Oh ok. Phew,” he replied, hugging her back. 

Marissa pulled her face away, looking up at Thundercracker. He looked down at her as she stood up higher, her lips brushing his own. Thundercracker was hesitant at first, but then kissed her back, matching her rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to the small of her back.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. “How was that for you?”

Thundercracker smiled. “It was good.” He leaned in again to kiss her. She sighed. It had been too long since she had been in a relationship. His hands moved to her sides, to her middle. She took one of his hands and placed it on her chest.

“Oh so this is what one of these feels like,” he commented, feeling the weight of her chest gently. 

Her hands moved to his side. “We… should...lay down…” she commented between kisses. 

They walked to a nearby bed, Thundercracker kissing Marissa as they walked there. She laid back, with Thundercracker over her. “Ok.. I did some research on how humans do this…”

Marissa kissed him. “It will be ok,” she responded, pulling him down on her.


	3. Whoops

Thundercracker sat embarrassed in the corner, knees pulled close to his chest, wings drooping. 

“TC, it’s ok…” Marissa began, touching him gently.

“It’s not ok! I’m so embarrassed now… I can’t believe - that - happened! My holoform shutting down during a ‘face. Such a newspark move…” He slumped his head on his knees.

“I’m sure it’s happened before. How you’re able to keep a holoform up is amazing.” Marissa was grasping at straws at this point. She knew how Thundercracker could spiral down mood wise and wanted to stop it from happening. She rested her hand on his leg. “Hey, it was our first time, we can keep working at it. That doesn’t mean I love you less, TC.”

He lifted his head to gaze down at her. “Really?” He sniffled.

“Yeah, you’re special,” she smiled. 

He lowered a servo, picking her up ever so gently. “You are so amazing, Marissa.” Thundercracker exclaimed, bringing her up so she was at level with his face.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she winked, walking closer to him. She leaned her face in to kiss him, he kissing her gently back. After several moments, she pulled away. “We’ll figure this out, together.”

“There are some other things we could try…” Thundercracker began. “But you’d have to be ok with me being like this,” he explained.

“That’s fine. You’re one handsome bot,” she replied. “I don’t want you to change who you are for me. I like you the way you are.”

Thundercracker beamed. “I’m so lucky that you love me.” He nuzzled his face against her body. 

“What would you like to try next?” Marissa asked.


End file.
